As a power switching unit in a driving system of a vehicle, a power semiconductor module as disclosed in Utility Model Registration No. 20-0167206 (Published on Feb. 1, 2000) is used.
That is, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a power semiconductor module A′ is used in an inverter 100 of a driving system of a vehicle.
The power semiconductor module includes a semiconductor chip so that when the semiconductor chip is turned on or off, the power is switched.
In the meantime, when the semiconductor chip is repeatedly turned on and off in the power semiconductor, a considerable amount of heat is generated.
Therefore, when the heat generated from the semiconductor chip of the power semiconductor module is not evenly radiated, the power semiconductor module may be overheated, which may cause an erroneous operation.
For this reason, as illustrated in FIG. 6, below a semiconductor chip 10′ of the power semiconductor module A′, a direct bond copper (DBC) substrate 50 and a base plate 60 formed of copper are coupled to radiate heat generated from the semiconductor chip 10′ through the DBC substrate 50 and the base plate 60.
However, a ceramic insulating layer 52 is formed between an upper foil 51 and a lower foil 53 of the DBC substrate 50 so that the heat transfer slows down by the insulating layer 52, thereby lowering the heat radiation efficiency.
Therefore, even though an improved power semiconductor module which may increase the radiation efficiency of heat generated from the semiconductor chip is suggested in the field of the present invention, the improved power semiconductor module which is suggested in the related art has a complex structure so that it is inconvenient to manufacture the power semiconductor module. Further, the improved power semiconductor module is too expensive to use.
For this reason, in the field of the present invention, it has been attempted to improve a power semiconductor module which has a simple structure, is cheap, and evenly radiates the heat generated from the semiconductor chip and a method for manufacturing the same, but satisfactory results have not been achieved yet.